Triazolophthalazines are known from prior art. For example, EP85840, WO98/04559, WO98/50385, WO99/06407 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,125), WO02/083140, U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,055, EP0728759 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,830); J. Med. Chem., (1988), 31, 1115-1123; J. Med. Chem., (2004), 47, 1807-1822, and J. Med. Chem., (2004), 47, 2176-2179 describe triazolophthalazines with various substitution patterns.
But, however, anilino-substituted triazolophthalazine derivatives in the meaning of the present invention have never been disclosed therein.
Yet however, triazolophthalazine derivatives have never been described as PDE2-inhibitors.